RUN! true friends help
by Element Life
Summary: 5 years after galaxia's attack. a monster after healer and her apprentice fury. they flee to earth. healer now 21 and fury 13 must work with the sailors to defeat the dark lord of the planet mystical. my first fanfic hope you like Discontinued
1. home at last

I do not own sailor starlights or any sailor moon charter only the scouts in training and villains are mine.

—

CHAPTER 1: starlights home

"Home!" Healer yelled as they landed in a filed of flowers.

"Healer you act like we haven't been here over a thousand years."

"Fighter I hate you so much!"

Fighter and healer fought the whole way there.

"Both of you knock it off now!" shouted a very annoyed Maker.

"Sorry! Maker!"

—later that day—

"Healer, Maker, Fighter!" yelled Kakyuu

"Coming!" all three starlights yelled

All three starlights ran to the throne. When they entered they saw three more starlights.

"Who are they?" Fighter asked

"They are your apprentices." Kakyuu said calmly

"Oh."Fighter said

"I am sailor star fury." Said a girl with bright orange hair and yellow eyes.

"I am sailor star dreamer" another said she had blond hair and blue eyes.

"I am sailor star blazer." The last said she had light brown hair and silver eyes.

Kakyuu had Healer fighter and maker pick their apprentices.

Healer got fury maker got dreamer and fighter got blazer.

~years later~

"fury healer hurry up!"

"coming fighter" yelled fury and healer at the same time running down the stairs.

"we are having a ball to celebrate what you have done."

"any thing else?"

"no fighter"


	2. the chicken coop

I do not own sailor starlights or any sailor moon charter only the scouts in training and villains are mine.

* * *

fighter"

"hm"

"we are missing three starlight you know" healer said as they walked down the stair to the gardens.

"who"

" strider"

"oh"

"brazer " maker added her hair blowing in the strong wind.

"giver" healer added sadly her silver flowing loosely in the wind.

the garden had white red pink yellow blue etc. colored flowers every where it started to rain.

"we have to worry about the shadow light." maker added

"true race you to the stables"fighter yelled running off in the direction of the stables.

"no fair fighter" maker yelled running after fighter.

"hey don't leave me behind!"healer yelled at her comrades.

healer was right behind maker when she tripped on a root of a near by tree. she hit the mud and went flying passed maker then fighter.

"healer the stable is this way!' shouted fighter

"oh no the chicken coop!"yelled healer her starlight outfit already dirty and muddy. fury came out of the coop with a basket full of eggs.

"fury look out!" healer yelled

"this is not going to be pretty." maker said to fighter

"ya you are right." fighter replied

"healer stop! stop!" fury yelled

"i cant!" healer yelled back at fury to late

CRASH!

" i bet that hurt!"fighter said laughing

"i think they hurt the chickens and eggs more fighter."maker said starting to laugh.

"ow that hurt healer!" fury said standing up feathers and egg shells and egg allover her. her orange hair full of feather.a feather landed on her nose fury started to have a sneezing attack.

"sorry fury i tripped on a root."healer said try not to laugh at fury. healer was all muddy her silver hair dirty with eggs and fathers plus mud.

"healer you look so funny"

"fighter you are so dead you to maker!"healer screamed

"bye!" maker and fighter said to fury and healer.

"come here now fighter and maker so i can kill you over and over!"shouted healer running after them.

"adults are so crazy."fury said walking away with an empty basket

healer gave up and went into the palace.

"she gave up ."fighter whispered to maker

"lets go then."maker whispered back

"healer what happened to you?"Kakyuu asked

"long story short mud chicken coop eggs fury." healer said walking off

"it is going to take me for ever to get this stuff out of my hair." healer said examining her hair

"fighter maker what happened to healer?" kakyuu asked again as fighter and maker enter

they told her what happened she could not help but laugh.

"that's quite a story." she said laughing

"why did healer have to run. whined fury just look at my hair"

"its not that bad fury." blazer said

"i will help you." dreamer said

"me too."

"thanks guys your the best" fury said mood lighten


	3. NOWAY:fighter hates dresses

I do not own sailor starlights or any sailor moon charter only the scouts in training and villains are mine

* * *

"Healer come and try your dress on!"

"Coming princess!" healer shouted back and started to walk down to the dress makers room.

"well what do you think princess?" healer asked looking at her gown it was a hoop skirt all dark green with lime green out lining and lacing and short sleeved .

"its beautiful." she said

"thank you princess." healer said with a huge smile

"can you please go get fury and the ball starts in an hour healer so keep the dress on ." princess said

"okay." healer said and bowed she went to the apprentices hall. healer found fury's door and knock.

"its open!" came a shout

"healer what are you doing here and why are you wearing a dress?" asked a very confused fury.

"you have to go try your dress on." healer said walking off

"okay?"said a still confused fury and followed healer to the dress makers room.

"fury come here please and try on your dress." kakyuu

the dress maker took fury to the fitting and had her in her dress and ready to go. fury's dress was yellow at the top and orange at the skirt and had a little yellow skirt that had pieces taken out to make it look like the bottom of a rose.

"you look pretty"healer and kakyuu said at they same time

"could you two go get fighter and blazer."

"yes." they said and walked off

"i cant wait to see fighters face when she has to wear a dress." healer said as they walked down to blazer's room.

"i will go get fighter." said healer as she walked off

'i guest i have to get blazer.'fury thought as she knocked on blazers door

"coming" some one yelled from the other side of the door. blazer opened her door.

"fury what brings you here."blazer asked

"you have to go try on your dress for the ball." fury said barely above whisper.

"okay" blazer said closing her door and began to walk to the dress makers room with fury.

"fighter open you door now!"healer yelled banging on fighter's door

"what healer." fighter asked bluntly.

"come on." healer said half walking and half dragging fighter

when they made it maker already had her dress on it was purple like healers but she had red trimming.

dreamer's was like fury's but was blue and pink.

blazer's was like fury's too but silver and gold.

fighter's dress was like healers and makers dresses but the color blue with black trimming.

"ah princess one thing."fighter said

"what?" she asked

"I HATE DRESSES!"fighter yelled


	4. RUN:the attack on healer

I do not own sailor starlights or any sailor moon charter only the scouts in training and villains are mine

_hopefully it is so far good_.

* * *

"healer are you ready for the ball?"

"ya fury. I just wounder how we should wear our hair?" healer said to fury wail looking at her hair in the mirror.

"how about down." came a voice from behind healer and fury.

"maker dreamer don't scare us to death." fury said as maker and dreamer came out of the shadows

"me and maker are going to wear ours in a braid."dreamer said turning to show them. they had ribbons braided into the braid.

"okay maybe we should." healer and fury said at the same . giggling as they took their hair down. healer picked up a brush and started to brush fury's hair. maker and dreamer left.

"i swear that they are sisters." dreamer said as they walked to fighters room.

meanwhile some where off the planet.

"lord Alexander who do you want me to summon"

"Christa summon dg9." he said

"yes, i call upon the darkness please bring forth dg9."

dg9 came forth.

"go and you know the target."

"as you wish" dg9 disappeared

"fighter how are you going to wear your hair"

"pony tail like always" fighter said running her fingers though her hair

"starlights your escorts are here. you will walk behind me."

"okay" all of them said taking a hand of the gentlemen and walked out behind the princess. down the hall they could hear people talking.

the royal announcer yelled "princess kakyuu and her sailor starlights!" every one stopped and turned.

oh and ah could be heard coming from the crowd.

a man came up to fury and asked her to dance

"a sure." fury said and started to blush. after seven dances healer and fury started to get tired.

"princess may me and fury please leave we are really tired?" healer asked

"yes you may." she replied healer and fury walked off.

"here is my chance."dg9 said as he followed healer and fury to healer's room.

he walked in "hello healer."he said to her. healer spun around to see who said hello to her she sensed something evil behind her. when she looked at dg9 she felt really scared. he was so creepy he had six inch finger nails that pointed into a sharp point at the end his skin was yellow he had a hat on but you could see the yellow fangs. his hair long and tangled. his eyes red with a slit of yellow in them.

"who are you!" fury shouted from behind healer

"me you little brat i am dg9 and is here to take healer to my lord."he said fury looked up at healer. shock written all over her face.

"you are not taking me anywhere! healer star power make up! healer shouted fury now!"

"fury star power make up!" fury shouted

fighter took off running for healers room she had sensed burst though healers doors to see a monster.

"now healer come with me like a good little starlight you are."dg9 said to healer as he reached out.

"but first give me you transformer."

"she will never!"fighter yelled her voice echoed to the kakyuu

"fighter." kakyuu whispered "maker ,blazer, dreamer!"

"yes princess."maker asked

"healer's room now." she said running off to healer's room

" what are you going to do about it." he asked

"this fighter star power make up!" fighter yelled

"star serious laser !" fight shot her attack hit dg9 but did nothing.

"too slow too weak ." dg9 said as he kicked fighter hard and sent her sailing across the room. fighter smashed in to the wall see was knocked out.

kakyuu and maker blazer and dreamer made it.

"healer run!" maker yelled healer ran past dg9 and out the door.

"flee!" kakyuu yelled

healer looked next to her to see fury.

"what are you doing hear?" healer asked

"i am not letting you go alone healer." fury said

"all man now i have to track her down." dg9 said and vanished

healer and fury became beams of light and shot off in to the night sky.

"be careful healer and fury." kakyuu said


	5. made it to earth

I do not own sailor starlights or any sailor moon charter only the scouts in training and villains are mine

* * *

_ please review if you liked it or not or how i can improve it. yaten/healer is staying a girl.  


* * *

"_where are we healer ?"

"Earth fury." healer said as they land on someones balcony

"what was that "a woman with long blond hair asked she went out to the balcony.

"healer?" she asked

"yes Mina its me." healer said looking at the blond. fury stayed behind healer.

"its been a long time healer." Mina giving a hug to healer

"oh who are you?"Mina asked looking at fury.

"i am sailor star fury healers apprentice." fury answered Mina's question.

" hey Mina me and fury need to find a hotel ?" asked healer fury was quite

"right down the street is one." Mina said

"we will leave tomorrow and get a apartment." healer said and power down to her form on their planet.

"ops i am still in the form i was in earlier." healer said then she went to a civilized girl on earth.

"yaten you wear a dress." Mina asked she thought it was a pretty dress.

"we were at a ball." yaten replied as fury became an earth girl too.

" fury you are to call me yaten okay."

"yes and my name is Hayley."Hayley said she walked over to Mina.

"thank you so much miss."Hayley said

"no problem but call me Mina." Mina said with a wink.

yaten and Hayley left.

"room 128." said the man at the front desk. as soon as Hayley's head hit the pillow she was out.


	6. wake up call and shopping

I do not own sailor starlights or any sailor moon charter only the scouts in training and villains are mine

* * *

_ please review if you liked it or not or how i can improve it._

_

* * *

_"Haley hurry up." yaten yelled into the room Haley was sleeping in.

"five more minutes."Haley said still a sleep

"come on sleepy head." yaten said pulling Haley out of the bed by the ankles and throw a package.

"no fair yaten." Haley said getting mad.

"i thought we could go shopping." said a pouting yaten. Haley started to laugh at yaten's pouting.

"okay lets go then." said Haley as she grabbed yaten and pulled her out the door.

~at the mall~

"look at this outfit Raye it is so pretty."

"ya Serena but you know that this party starts at eight so i will go pick my outfit out now." said Raye as she turned to leave she ran in to both fell down .

"ow that hurt miss."

Raye looked at who she ran into a girl about 10 or 12 with bight orange hair and yellow eyes.

yaten heard Haley fall and say ow when yaten turn to look for Haley she saw Raye and Serena standing over her.

'great just great two of the inners. hope they don't see me' yaten thought as she turned her back so the scouts would not see her.

"where is your mommy little one." Raye asked nicely but to only get a mean resound.

"i am 13 i can take care of myself. besides my mom died when i was 5. i am now living with my sister." with that Haley got up and walked away

"yaten i like this dress." Haley said pointing at one that was white with black lacing. Serena walked up behind them to look at a outfit she had be dieing to get. it was gold with white mixed in.

"i do to Haley let see how much it is."yaten looked at the tag it was only five dollars.

"let say i will get it for you." said a smiling yaten.

"thank you yaten." at that Serena looked at them she saw the same rude little girl from earlier and a silver hair girl looking at a dress to gather.

"excuse me miss but what is your name?" Serena asked the two girls stopped what they were doing and turned around.


	7. serena's plan

I do not own sailor starlights or any sailor moon charter only the scouts in training and villains are mine

* * *

"ah my name is yaten_._"

"yaten like in the starlights. you know sailor star healer?"

"yes that's me Serena." yaten said. to a smiling girl. Haley looked from yaten to Serena.

"ah what is going on." Haley asked confused. Serena looked at her.

"its you."she said

"Haley now what did you do?" yaten asked glaring at her.

"nothing her friend ran into me." Haley shot back in deference.

"don't worry about it yaten." Serena said happily. yaten and Haley turned to leave when Serena stopped them.

"hey do you have a place to stay?" she asked

"no why?"

"yes you could stay with me."Serena said then she thought it would be funny to see yaten embarrassed."that is if you and your daughter want to stay."

yaten did not know what to say she looked like she could faint.

"she is not my daughter." yaten said.

" but still do you have a place to stay i know a hotel room is small."Serena went on

"come to think of it maker did not give me that much money when we ran." Haley said out loud.

"good then you can stay with me plus there is a party tonight at Mina's house." Serena said starting to day dream. "Mina will love to see you."


	8. two running girls

yI do not own sailor starlights or any sailor moon charter only the scouts in training and villains are mine

* * *

"you know what." Serena said looking out to the side.

"what." Haley and yaten asked as they walked to Serena's house.

"oh nothing. but do you have sisters ?"

"yes we do fighter's twin sister strider. my younger sister giver. and maker's younger sister brazer ."yaten said looking off into the sky.

"well we are here." said Serena stopping in front of a house as Serena dug though her purse yaten noticed a pinked haired girl running form behind the house.' who was she?'

"come on in and make your selves at home." Serena said opening the door.

"we better get ready for the party." Serena said running up the stairs.

~30 minutes later~

"are you guys ready." serena said coming down the stairs.

"yes we are." both said and walked to the door. as they walked to Mina's house Haley explained who she was.

"so you are healer's apprentice sailor star fury right."Serena said looking Haley up and down.

"ya that me." Haley said with a nervous laugh. yaten who happened to be on the end not paying attention ran right into someone. Haley and Serena turned around to see yaten falling backwards and a girl standing in front of her. she turned around and serena looked at her with a shocked look. the girl looked back at yaten and ran past her. yaten turned to see black-blue haired girl round the corner.


	9. party time

I do not own sailor starlights or any sailor moon charter only the scouts in training and villains are mine.

* * *

"hey every one i am here."

"about time serena you are always late." raye yelled at serena

"well if you would stop yelling at me."serena yelled back.

"man what is serena doing?" yaten said getting mad

"how am i to know?" haley said back.

"oh yeah.' serena said after her and raye were done fighting.

"what?" all the scouts yelled at serena.

"well we have an old friend and a new one." serena walked to the door and opened it. everyone saw yaten with her backed turned.

"haley are you scared?"

"yes and look." she said pointing behind yaten she was more scared now.

"a sailor starlight." amare yelled michell trying to calm her down

"hey whats up." yaten said

"whats up is you." yelled amare

"really i dont think yaten is up." came a vocie from behind yaten.

"whos there!"amare shouted a girl walked out from behind yaten.

"who are you?"asked leta while eyeing the girl.

"i am..."

"i have something to tell you."yaten said cutting haley off.

"well spill it."Hotaru said sitting down.

"well i know you are wondering who she is." yaten said pointing at haley


	10. first battle

I do not own sailor starlights or any sailor moon charter only the scouts in training and villains are mine.

* * *

"this is Haley she is my apprentice. we came here for help." yaten said flatly

"we have a very ugly looking guy after us."

"Haley. i have told you a million times he is a monster sent by our worst enemy and their lord." yaten said to Haley forgetting the scouts

"and he wants you to marry him."Haley said laughing

"why the sudden change Haley?" yaten said looking at Haley

"is she okay yaten." Mina asked Haley fell to the floor.

"Serena help please." yaten begged as she picked up Haley.

"sure."she said and followed yaten.

as they were out of the building yaten said" sailor moon is need again. we thought that he would not follow." as yaten looked down they heard a scream Haley's head shot up.

"did i faint again?" asked haley as jumped out of yatens arms

"come on ." serena said grabbing yatens hand and running for an alley.

"moon entarnal power."

"healer star power makeup."

"fury star power make up."

in a flash of light there stood two starlights and one sailor scout.

"come on this way." fury said running off

"you are not healer or a sailor."

"that's because i am right here." healer yelled running at him

"he is really ugly." moon said

"shhh moon." fury snapped

"shadow phantom." the monster yelled a shadow showed up and found fury and moon.

"capture the orange hair starlight." the shadow moved towers fury but moon stopped him.

"not so fast." moon yelled

"bomb burst."

"eek."

"moon run now."fury yelled and jumped up in the air as another blast explode in front of them.

"bye healer." dg9 said and disappeared

"leavening work so early dg9?" came a voice

"well defender yes."

three figures jumped from the trees.

"fury shadow lights!" healer yelled at the top of her lungs.

"no. star fury blast!" fury yell hitting the shadow phantom head on.

"well healer long time friend." came a voice from behind defender

"as you breaker." healer said as the last showed

"aw you did not say any thing to me." stealer said as defender picked healer up by the throat

"strider we have to help." a girl with pale blond hair said her silver eyes looking sadly at her comrade

"no we still have to find the others." this girl looked like fighter but straight bangs not choppy.

"defender no the lord wants her alive." dg9 said but defenders tight grew stronger.

"star fury blast." fury yelled and killed the shadow phantom

"strong aren't you." dg9 said then turned back to defender " let her go so she can go to our lord."

"never i will have fun killing this starlight like we did to the others."defender said

"let healer go now or you will die at my hand." fury yelled as she walked towards them only to be blasted back.

"fury no." healer yelled struggling against defenders grip she finally broke free.

"what the." was all breaker said before disappearing stealer behind her.

"star sensitive inferno." healer blasted defender back

"you will pay." defender yelled disappearing

"i guess we where not needed giver lets find keeper and brazer shall we." strider said running off

"hey wait up." giver yelled following strider

"fury wake up please." healer said hugging fury's body. fury's breathing was ragged.

"her heart has slowed down." healer looked at moon


	11. all around me

I do not own sailor starlights or any sailor moon charter only the scouts in training and villains are mine.

* * *

"fury wake up please.' healer set there crying when sailor moon looked around for the answer.

"bingo." she said snapping her fingers she took her broach off and stated the pull the crystal out that was in the middle.

"what are you doing." healer asked tears coming down hard.

"oh just getting the silver crystal out." sailor moon said still trying to pull it out.

"the silver crystal? sailor moon only the moon princess has that crystal and she is dead." healer said to moon fury stated to move but not enough to show that she was alive.

"there ."sailor moon put the crystal in front of healer's face

"oh." moon called out a phrase and fury's body began to glow then it stopped. her eyes fluttered open.

"fury your alive!"healer yelled fury just blinked but she got pulled into hug.

"healer i thought i was a goner." fury said she shivered a little

"healer i am tried."healer bent down and picked fury up.

"well we will have to tell the sailors tomorrow."moon said disappearing into thin air.

"fury we have a huge fight coming and none of us my come out alive." healer said walking off

"you scare me."


	12. haley fury two souls one body

I do not own sailor starlights or any sailor moon charter only the scouts in training and villains are mine.

* * *

"why did you call a scout meeting."

"well the scouts are needed aging." Serena said wail all the scouts had an amazed look on their face

"so you are saying that we will have to fight aging." Amy asked

"yes." Serena shouted

"well we have to get to know this new sailor starlight." Mina said as Haley and yaten looked at each other.

" fine," Haley stood up "i am know as sailor star fury. i am healer's apprentice. my name before was Haley. i lost my mom and dad at age five healer and her little sister giver took me in. during galaxies attack i had my star seed stolen. after that attack maker fighter and healer forget their sisters and apprentices. we came back thanks to sailor moon. oh ya my age is thirteen." Haley finished with smile. everyone was shocked except yaten.

"you have a sister." Mina shouted

"yes i do but she disappeared before galaxies attack." yaten looked sadly out the window

"wow." Lita said quietly

"but we have bigger problems i have not got a single word from maker or fighter i am so worried." yaten stood up and walked out the door.

before Haley left she said "be ready to fight the battle is closer than it looks." then she walked out the door.

"yaten wait up please." yaten turned around at her name being called

"Haley what took you so long?"

"nothing you just walk faster than me that's all." Haley said looking off. 'yaten how long are we going to run i think everyone back home is gone.'

"Haley what are you thinking about?" yaten snapped her out of her thoughts.

"oh noting." Haley lied to yaten

"you seem so worried lately that's all." Haley walked a little faster.

"yaten for life as we know it may come to an end." with that Haley took off running.

"Haley come back Haley." yaten lost sight of her in a flash.

Haley kept running till she came to a alley.

"i am sorry healer but i need some time alone." Haley rounded the corner. she rammed right in to someone.

"i am so sorry are you okay." she asked to a girl about her age but she had pink hair.

"yes who are you." the strange girl asked

"i am Haley and you."

"my name is..."


	13. rini appers

I do not own sailor starlights or any sailor moon charter only the scouts in training and villains are mine.

* * *

"my name is Rini." the girl said smiling Haley could not help but smile back. a little gray kitten poked its head out from behind rini's leg

"oh and this is Diana." the little kitten meowed at her name.

"hello there Diana." Haley bent down and noticed a crescent moon mark on her head

"my cat Hera has a star mark on her head. " Haley said petting Diana on the head.

"that's neat."rini set down next to Haley

"Haley where are you!" Haley jumped up and looked around the corner to see yaten looking for her .

"you never saw me." Haley turned and ran.

"defender shadow lights where are you." a deep cold voice yelled from the shadows.

"what do you want lord Alex?"

"yeah what?"

"dg9 is out looking for healer. but you three are a disgrace to this kingdom. if i dont find a wife by the end of summer i am over thrown from the throne."

"man you dont have to yell at us!"breaker shouted and jumped in the air landing on a balcony.

"man witch person is a good target."Haley not watching where she was going ran straight in to dg9.

"watch it kid!"dg9 looked down 'she looks like healers apprentice maybe she will be a awesome target.' dg9 thought wickedly

"sorry mr."haley looked up' its dg9 no this cant be happening.' haley tried to squirm away but failed.

"lets see your forehead." dg9 touched Haley's head an orange star appear."i was right you are healer's apprentice."

"somebody help." Haley screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Dania did you hear that its Haley. come on." rini jumped up 'i coming Haley i am coming .'


	14. hard times

I do not own sailor starlights or any sailor moon charter only the scouts in training and villains are mine.

* * *

Sailor Minnie Moon ran to where she heard the screaming.

"hey you. what are you doing to this girl ." Minnie moon shouted dg9 turned around

"what do you want pink thing." dg9 shouted throwing Haley aside. Haley stood up and pulled out her transformer.

"fury star power make up." Minnie moon stood there in disbelief.

"your a sailor how when." Minnie moon looked like she was going to faint.

"yes i am a sailor but i am a sailor starlight not a sailor scout." fury explained dg9 ran towards them.

"you are the bait little brat." dg9 went to grab fury but missed and fell in to a trash can.

"Olivia look." a woman pointed at the battle going on between fury and dg9. Minnie moon started jumping on dg9.

"that's what you get for trying to hurting my friends." dg9 disappeared in to thin air.

"are you hurt." Minnie moon asked concerned fury shook her head and spoke in a low voice.

"this may be your last battle. it may be the end of your world and mine." fury jumped up and disappeared.

"Haley where are you!" yaten called Haley waited for the perfect moment to jump out.

"here I am."Haley jumped out behind yaten

"there you are come on Serena is properly worried to death.

* * *

i know its a short chapter but so what just read and review that's all i am saying.


	15. authers note

a little about the shadow lights and starlights' sisters and apprentices .

* * *

they were once starlights but king Alex turned them evil.

he erased their memories and replaced them with memories of the starlight as the enemy.

the shadow lights disappeared disappeared before glaxia's attack.

* * *

the starlights forgot their sisters and apprentices but remembered as soon as the got home.

giver healer's little sister has pale blond with silver eyes. fighter's twin looks exactly like her but dose not have choppy bangs she has straight across her forehead. makers little sister same height but is a year younger she has ruby red eyes and ruby red not telling :P

* * *

starlights

giver-Olivia-20

brazer-Tiffany-20

strider-Tania-21

fury-Haley-13

keeper-...-...

blazer-Anastasia-15

dreamer-Annabell-14

fighter-seiya-21

maker-taiki-21

healer-yaten-21

* * *

shadowlights

defender-...-26

taker-...-27

breaker-...-27

* * *

shadowlights defender blond with gold eyes. taker pink hair with blue eyes. breaker black hair with black eyes

* * *

apprentices

fury neon orange hair with neon yellow eyes she is an orphan.

blazer brown hair with silver eyes.

dreamer blond with blue eyes has a twin but she is not a starlight.

* * *

i am not going to tell what is going on with maker fighter and them you have to read and find out.

so read and review.


	16. life

sorry i have not been updating lately i have been practicing for the veterans concert we are playing joyful journey and i am the only flute so i have to practice hard.

* * *

"where have you two been? i have been worried sick!where were you both?"Serena scolded as yaten and Haley walked though the door.  
"Haley ran off and i had to find her." yaten whispered. Serena looked at Haley her eye had softened.

"so that is what happened." Serena turned and walked up the wooden stair case.

"shadow lights come here now." Alex's voice echoed off walls of the hallway. defender stepped out.

"whats going on dg9 get his ass kicked?" defender's blond hair fell loosely over her 9 came out of the shadows with a trash can.  
"you are so right defender." stealer laughed dg9 pulled the trash off his head and throw it at staler.  
"oww. what was that for!" sealer shouted throwing the trash can back at dg9.

"Haley go wash up then straight to sleep." yaten said after they finished diner . Haley ran up the stairs.  
"how did Haley come into the starlight family yaten."Serena ask handing yaten a dish.  
"she was an orphan her mother and father were murdered by these people. i think they called themselves the devil killers. they killed her parents but they could not find her so they left. Haley was in trusted to me and a year later she became a starlight."yaten put up the dish and walked into the dinning slipped on her pj's and jumped in bed.

~a dream of the past~

"life disappears fast and never comes back." a young girl stood in front of two fresh ice cold snow stung and slapped against her face. hot tear spilled over the rims of her yellow eyes. a black figure walked up behind her and pulled her into a hug.  
"are you doing well Haley?"the person asked Haley pulled away.  
"life ends to quick. they went meant to die i was not them. t was the one they wanted not them. i am the seer of shadows not them." Haley turned to walk away when a cloaked figure stopped her.  
"Haley the seer of shadows and future come with us now the princess wants to see you now." the black figure spoke. Haley turned to run but but another figure grabbed her from behind.  
"leave me alone i am never going to use my powers again!" Haley pulled free but she stumbled over a tombstone.  
"why not little girl.?" a deep male voice spoke. Haley looked up.  
"who are you and what do you want?" she examined the man pulled out a piece of paper.  
"you are wanted for the murder of your parent." the man grabbed Haley and put a sack over her head. a cloaked figure stopped him.  
"what did she do?" the person asked taking a step towards the man.  
"the princess wants her for murder." the man spoke firmly holding his figure pulled the cloak hood off of their head. the figure was a teenage woman with silver hair and lime green eyes.  
"i am one of the guardians of the princess sailor star healer."woman spoke the man let out a chuckle "and i am Alex." he spoke.  
"you are no starlight bitch." Alex backhanded healer and sent her flying.  
"you ,you bastard." healer spoke only to be backhanded again.  
"you will speak when spoken to." Alex harshly picked healer up by the throat and pulled of her cloak to reveal a starlight fuku.  
"so you are a starlight." the man chuckled wickedly he grabbed healer's hair and throw her down in to the snow.  
"leave her alone!" Haley shouted running into the man at full force only to be elbowed in the face.  
"Haley get away from here now it's not safe." healer shouted kicking Alex in the gut. Alex doubled over falling to the ground blood trickled from his mouth. Haley stood up and walked over to healer.  
"your a starlight but how?"  
"i have always been one." healer turned and walked away. a hand reached up and grabbed her ankle. healer looked down Alex had a wicked smile on his lips. healer pulled out her star yell and called forth her attack. Alex layed there shocked and wounded not able to move. healer smiled and walked away. she left Haley sitting there in the cold snow shocked and scared.

~end of dream~  
Haley shot up from bed her face drenched in sweat. "a memory." tears started to fill her eyes. 'a memory of what i am and that man Alex. how healer was before i became a starlight. what does this mean. is something bad going to happen? no it was just a dream right or was it a memory.'Haley set there frighten and puzzled. 'that was a long time ago so why should i worry about it' Haley went back to sleep with no care in the world.


End file.
